A Troublesome Triangle ShikamaruInoTemari
by Dexter Gray
Summary: My second story and my first romantic one, Reviews are appreciated: Will be more adult oriented in the coming chapters
1. Changing Colors and Changing Feelings

Now this is what I call a great day. No missions, no troublesome women, just watching the clouds roll by and few games of chess are all I have planned for the day thought Shikamaru. The idea of it all put a small grin on his face, even smiling required him to do more work then he cared for. It was rare for him to have days like this, he was ether getting bothered by a female in his life or had a mission to do and a squad to lead, both of which were not on Shikamaru's favourite things to do list.

It will get a lot worse in the coming days. It is the 5 year anniversary since he became a chunin and the sand village attacked Konoha. Every year since then, the two villages have had a festival to practice their good faith and to make sure their new alliance was more than just a bunch of signatures on paper.

That meant not only Shikamaru had to tour around sand people it also meant that Shikamaru also had one more female to deal with than usual, the chick he lost to in the chunin exams, Temari. Truth be told he did not find ALL women a real pain it was mainly all of the ones that played a big role in his life his mom and his two closet female friends Temari and Ino. Ino he saw on a daily basis and him and Temari kept in touch via letters. Most other girls he could handle easily and hang out with them with little to no frustration. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten he had no problem with at all, yet he was stuck with two blondes who just wouldn't seem to stop telling him to get off his ass and do something.

Despite their lectures Shikamaru cared deeply for them both, and would without hesitation give his life for ether of them if the scenario ever demanded it. He was sure that they would do the same, so deep down I suppose I genuinely care about them Shikamaru thought to himself so many times.

Ino risked her life for Shikamaru on several missions they had together. He count those times on one hand, not because Ino, hesitated but because Shikamaru was rarely put into a position where he needed to be saved thanks to his excellent tact.

Even Temari, has shown her sensitive side to him once in a while, which is saying something for her, especially since they rarely ever see each other. The one time that really stood out in his mind was after the mission to retrieve Sasuke failed and Shikamaru nearly lost his entire team, whom were all his friends.

The red sun had almost finished setting over the horizon. A perfect end to a perfect day Shikamaru thought. It was getting cold, as the summer was turning to fall. Shikamaru found he had to cover up more each day as they passed by. He got up and started walking back to his place when he heard a familiar voice from behind. Hey Shikamaru wait up, Shikamaru froze in place and turned his head, think of the devil and the devil shall appear. Ino do you have a set of outfits for every season. Honestly Shikamaru don't you know me at all? She was dressed very appropriately for the weather both in terms of colors and in terms of coverage. She was wearing jeans which was kind of a new look for Ino, but apparently it was the "in" fashion for fall wear. She was wearing a red t shirt with the Konoha leaf on it (fitting for it being fall). And over that was a brown leather jacket, Shikamaru was surprised she did not dress up for missions. She was also wear a black and red scarf around her neck as well.

Man no wonder mom closed up the flower shop early today said Ino., as a strong wind breeze ran threw her hair causing it to flay all over the place. She did it up into a ponytail and continued to walk beside Shikamaru. Just like her wardrobe Ino too excellent care of her hair, although she always claimed she hated and wishes it would not be so damn strait all the time. Shikamaru gathered that all women did not like the way their hair behaved.

Not that Ino needed to change her hair. She was already getting a lot of attention from boys. All of them were exceptionally nice to her. Even if she had trouble with a boyfriend of hers all the other guys would immediately go to her with their advice, most if not all were attempts to show Ino how caring they were. Who says boys are dumb thought Shikamaru, perfect way to get into a girls pants play off the sympathetic guy long enough and you are going to be getting some action, especially if the girl you are after has low self esteem when she has guy troubles. This would probably explain why Ino primarily hanged around Shikamaru. For all of her blondeness Ino caught onto the tricks of boys faster than most girls do. Her and Shikamaru were friends since they were 12 which was why whenever she had boy problems she would ask Shikamaru before anyone else.

Personally I am more of a spring person myself Ino went on, it goes much better with my eyes wouldn't you agree Shikamaru? Yeah, I guess. This village gathering thing is it not supposed to happen in the spring like when the invasion actually happened? Ino we are far too busy with missions during that time, so we had to move it to the fall. I was just hoping some cute sand boys could see me at the top of my game that's all said Ino. Isn't this something girls talk about together? Fashions? Boys? I'm sure Sakura would love to talk to you about all that stuff. Why am I boring you inquired Ino with a pout. No I'm just curious all the stuff you talk about is just so troublesome. Well there is no one else to talk to about it everyone is busy. Choji is helping prepare the food. Three is a crowd, if you know what I mean when it comes to Sakura and Sasuke. And there is no one else I know well enough to talk to about this sort of thing. I am sure you can pick up some cute sand guy at the dance said Shikamaru. I know it will be indoors which means I can wear that dress i have been saving up for said Ino. I am just curious which color boys from the sand village prefer, or how I should do my hair? Don't you have one of those girly magazines where some chick tells you what a guy is looking for? Great idea Shikamaru said Ino patting him on the back. See you are not only smart on the battlefield your smart when it comes to chick stuff when you apply yourself. Good grief thought Shikamaru. I should go to the grocery store and pick up the latest issue before it closes and then she was off. Maybe I was wrong thought Shikamaru, maybe she is as naive as all those other girls. With that last thought he continued down the stony path a pile of leaves blown behind him across the path.


	2. Guy Talk

The festival started tomorrow. All of the leaves Around Konoha had finally changed color creating breathtaking site of beauty. Most of the academy students would go out and play ninja hiding in the leaves.

Shikamaru did not have such luxuries. He was stuck doing helping with the decorations. Yamato grew trees in every empty space in Konoha. Making sure if anybody did by chance miss the trees outside of the village, they would definitely notice them walking down the street.

We leave tomorrow for the leaf village aren't you two ready yet? Kankero was getting impatient. Garra is the Kazekage and some of us want to look respectable when we go see our allies said a irritated Temari. Temari just finished putting her last set of clothes in her suitcase. Garra formed a hand sign and a bunch of sand entered, flying through the window and formed the gourd on his back. "Let's go" stated Garra.

There it's all done said Naruto proudly. Naruto and Shikamaru had finally finished decorating Naruto's favourite Ramen outlet restaurant. Naruto why couldn't you just use some shadow clones to help us out it would have gone a lot faster. They were busy said a very crestfallen Naruto he turned around and saw all of his clones had their belly's full of ramen. Sorry guys they finished our last bowl said the head chef. We are going to pick up all the ingredients we need for the festivals long line ups we will have you can each have a bowl on the house then. Thanks again said the man he waved them goodbye as he headed towards the market. Okay well I agreed to go help Sakura make the hospital more fall/Halloween like see ya later Shikamaru yup see ya later said Shikamaru with a shrug.

Shikamaru walked to Choji's house. Choji open up I know you are in there. You lock yourself up in there every fall. The door opened Choji was frowning. They did it again Shikamaru my parents bought all my favourite candy and their giving it away. Well that's kind of what happens on Halloween Choji. When did Halloween get so lame? It's not lame it's just a lot of unnecessary work Shikamaru said. His dark eyes studying the pumpkins outside everybody's home. I remember when we got free candy going from house to house mourned Choji. You can still get free candy Choji, a month's worth in fact although to you that is not that much. Ya like I will get it said Choji with a pout. The best dressed couple at the Fall dance gets it and even if I could find a good enough costume that fits my husky build. There is no one who would be my date. Its all a bad joke if you ask me Shikamaru went on. Whomever wins will get so much candy they won't be able to fit back into their costumes after that prize. What about you Shikamaru could you find me a date? What the !?! It took a lot to get this kind of reaction from Shikamaru normally he was ether indifferent or slightly annoyed. C'mon I bet you know some girls who would be my date? Whatever gave you that idea? Well its just i have noticed you hang around girls a lot. I mean you were paired up against that sound ninja in the chunin exams and fought against Temari in the second round. And your still friends with her right? Then there was that time you fought against that other sound ninja who was again a girl, and Temari rescued you. She did not rescue m- And not to mention Ino is always talking to you. I told you she only talks to me when all her other frein- And for a guy outside of team 7 you talk to Sakura a lot. She needs my clan medic- Who else am I forgetting? Choji! Shikamaru finally got to speak up. You know me, I'm not that super cool guy all the girls want to hang out with like Sasuke. I am just the guy who always seems to get stuck with a girl, probably for some ironic joke played on me by god or something I don't know. Geeze Shikamaru when are you going to realize how much potential you have with the opposite sex. Choji maybe you haven't realised this yet but girls are like dogs. Choji's eyes widened. No I don't mean like that you numbskull. I mean they are a lot of work and a lot of responsibility. Two things I am not too fond of. It will just mean more work.

Wow Shikamaru you really are lazy, your laziness actually overpowers your male nature to hook up every hot girl you see on the street. And you happen to be friends with most of those hot girls. I suppose that's why they are all such good friends with said Shikamaru because they know I am too lazy to complicate our friendship with something as troublesome as a relationship. Just wait Shikamaru, Choji continued ether one of the girls you are already friends with will develop feelings for you, or you might find a girl great enough to actually justify all that work. With that Choji patted Shikamaru on the back and they both walked out of Choji's house, heading towards the Hokage building for their next assignment for the festival.

Well which do you think? Inquired Ino. Her green eyes scanning the pages of the fashion magazine. Red or black? Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks of annoyance. The three of them were sitting on a couch at Sakura's place. Ino did you not say this would only take a few minutes? Sakura said this with the best possible smile she could muster. I know I know it's just I want to go ever every little detail before I choose a dress said Ino not removing her eyes from the magazine, completely unaware of her best friends fake smile and subtle hints to "get lost".

What material should the dress be made of? How long should it be? Straps or no straps? INO! Said Sakura finally getting her friends attention from the magazine. Why don't you go ask Shikamaru about all this? Oh like he knows anything about dresses. Besides he is out decorating with Choji. I heard Tenten, and her pen pal from the sand village are going together said Sasuke. Ino perked up at the remark. Really she said slyly. Well I ought to go now bye. Ino gathered up all of her magazines into her purse, put on her jacket and shut the front door behind her. Sasuke and Sakura both got up checking the door to see if she really left. Finally remarkedSasuke. Sakura pushed him into his bedroom "Il say" she purred.


	3. Enter Temari!

Ah now my mind is put at ease said Ino with a sigh. Thank goodness said Sakura. The idea of you not having the "perfect" dress had me tossing and turning all night. In more ways then one said Ino with a wink. Wait a minute! Ino was looking up the mall stairs toward the second level. Sakura turned her head in the direction Ino was looking and saw what she meant. It was Shikamaru and he was holding a suit over his shoulder, both his mother and father were with him. Quick lets go embarrass him said Ino, right behind you Sakura giggled. Hey Shikamaru fancy seeing you here said Ino with the biggest smile Shikamaru had seen from her in weeks. He immediately turned a shade of red that could match Garra's hair. What's that you have over your shoulder inquired Sakura with a devilish smirk. A suit. Really! SAID Ino with her two green eyes fixed on Shikamaru. I helped him pick it out of course added Shikamaru's mom. Sakura snorted. Both Shikamaru and his dad were suddenly very fascinated by the wall on their right, not looking at any of the girls who were in their company.

O I'm sure you have great taste said Ino with a wave of her hand. I know you have no idea how long I had to correct the boy what on what to and not to wear she continued. Sakura suddenly rushed to the bathroom it looked bad she was holding onto her sides and looking like she was about to burst. Well it was nice to see you again Shikamaru, I better go check on Sakura. What a nice pretty girl she said. Shikamaru have you ever considered asking her ou- , mother please. I'm just saying she would be a good influence on you. Leave the boy alone, that was enough for one day. Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Women".

The three sand siblings were at an outpost very close to the gates of Konoha. Temari hurry up barked Kankuro. Temari had just finished putting on her perfume "Sand Lily". She stepped out of the women's bathroom. Wow Temari ,I did not know this festival was a formal event, who ya all dressed up for? None of your beezwax scowled Temari beating her brother on the head. It wouldn't be that Nara kid would it said Garra. Temari froze her head slowly turned in Garra's direction, Garra rarely displayed emotion, this was one of those rare times, according to his shocked expression on his face. Or it could be another guy we have never met before. Let's go said Temari. Despite Temari's reaction to her brother's accusations she was dressed up very nicely. She was not dressed that "formally" as Kankuro put she was dressed more feminine then she normally does. She had a black skirt that reached down to the tops of her knees black sandals, a dark blue tang top with a jean jacket. Her hair was not done up as it usually was she was wearing her hair undone it was all wavy with one bang slightly curled. Just as unusual was her use of makeup and perfume. Which brought out her blue green eyes and went great with her hair. The three of them then got up and walked toward the gate off in the distance.

Meanwhile Ino and Sakura got back from the mall after having laughed their hearts out at Shikamaru's expense. I can't believe Shikamaru actually got a suit. He finds it is a pain to put on his vest for missions let alone a suit. That means he is going to the dance said Sakura. Yeah i definitely was not expecting him to go to that said Ino. Do you have any idea how much work it is to dress up, listen to music and god forbid dancing? Well maybe he has an different motif said Sakura with a cheeky grin. Like what? Maybe he has a hot lil date to go with him? Ino looked a little taken aback at Sakura's theory. Pfft ya right Shikamaru would never got that far for any girl I know of. You never know love hits us when we least expect it. He is fairly smart when it comes to girl stuff, though Ino. The idea of Shikamaru with a girl who was more than a friend never really occurred to Ino before now that she thought about it. Could he possibly have found a girl whom is worth all that trouble, someone whose he willingly to work hard and devote himself too. The thought made Ino uneasy and insecure a feeling she did not like one bit. It felt like there was something dark and unpleasant inside of her. Those feelings were not lost on Sakura do i detect a hint of paranoia and possibly even jealously. No, I'm reading too much into it thought Ino trying to shake off that very unpleasant feeling. I think you're the one who his paranoid Sakura. We don't even know if that suit is for the dance, besides it looked to me like his mom dragged him their more than anything else.

The three sand siblings finally entered the village. Its time Shikamaru met a girl that is worth devoting himself too, thought Temari. With that the three of them walked towards the nearest hotel.


	4. Shikamaru: The world's smartest dumb guy

Shikamaru rose out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at his clock, quarter to eight. "Let's get this over with" was the first thought that entered his head. The festival would take place over ten days. Shikamaru as a representative from the hidden leaf village had to attend all of the major events that attracted the most guests. That included the pumpkin pie eating contest, a jack o lantern carving ceremony, the dance, a costume contest and a new candy invention contest. None of these events would take place today they were all spread out through the days of the festival. Still, he was to make sure that all of the sand villagers who were visiting were enjoying themselves. That required Shikamaru to use up a lot of his time, time that in his opinion could be used on much better things, like chess or cloud/star gazing. How troublesome.

Ino looked herself over once more in the mirror to make sure everything looked juuuuuuust right. She was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, along with a black t shirt with a red bat across the front. It was not like her usual taste in fashion, but she felt the need to innovate and experiment that day. Also she wanted to see if Shikamaru would notice that she dressed differently than usual. She had her ponytail done up again down to her shoulder, yet she still had enough hair left to have bangs long enough to cover one of her eyes similar to how she wore her hair when she was a genin. Ever since her talk with Sakura about Shikamaru having a potential love interest, Ino had been hell bent on finding out if Sakura's theory was fact or fiction. After several hours of considering the thought, Ino came up with a brilliant plan. She would volunteer to help Shikamaru with his duties around town for the day. This way if he did have a love interest he would definitely go and see her, and he would definitely have a change in character if he was near her. Ino took great pride in detecting how a guy felt about a girl by how he moved talks and acts while in her presence. Also because his job was to go around socializing with those from the sand village it would be a great way for Ino to meet some cute sand guys. With the perky thought in her head Ino left, her mission for the day set clearly in her mind.

Temari on the other hand was a few steps ahead of Ino. She was dressed up nicely as well. Already out the door her thoughts lingered on going around with Shikamaru the day introducing him to other members of the sand village. "Maybe I ought to challenge him to a rematch while I'm at it" she thought.

Shikamaru finally finished getting dressed. He was not instructed whether to wear casual or formal, so he decided to wear his normal ninja gear playing it safe. He packed in it a notepad and a pen. He decided his first stop should be a cafe. He would check if they updated their menu and decorations to meet the festivals standards, and while he was at it get some breakfast while he was there. He stepped outside of his house. I wonder if Temari, has arrived yet? Knowing her she will probably wanting to challenge him to a rematch after he "technically" beat her in the chunin exams. She would go on and on about it in the letters they sent to each other. Maybe ill bump into her on one of my daily routes. He continued walking down the stone trail when he heard a voice from behind him. Hey Shikamaru, hold on a sec. Why would Ino be up this early? She loves to sleep in and it's not like she is brief when it comes to getting ready for the day. He turned around and much to his surprise it was not Ino. Sakura? What are you doing up so early? You know us medical nin we learnt o hoot with the owls and soar with eagles. I thought the hospital were taking some staff cuts because of the lack of missions and the need for staff at the hospital? Well yeah. I mainly help in terms of heavy lifting, few are as strong as me and Master Tsunade. What do you need to move now? Actually i am here on my own time. Ino wanted to help you go around showing the village off to the sand. Work and getting up early. Something is definitely up with Ino thought Shikamaru. Sakura slowly started growing a very large smile on her face.

So....Shikamaru, about our little run in at the mall the other day. Did you and Ino enjoy yourselves? Oh never mind that I could not help but notice that you are assigned to the formal dance coming up. Yeah that's why I had to but the suit. I was just a little curious. You wouldn't have any hot little lady friend going as your date would you Shikamaru? Shikamaru's expression to that question was similar to the idea of Naruto beating him at a game of chess. Daa, eeh um that's my own business Sakura i suggest you go mind your own. Your stammering words and shade of red you are turning seem to support my theory of you having a love interest Shikamaru. No worries I won't inquire further said Sakura. She walked past him with a new swing in her step. Where did that came from?


	5. The Showdown Begins! Ino vs Temari

Shikamaru walked into the diner. Everything was decorated, and he could see by the few people eating that the diner's menu were up to date. Shikamaru had been anticipating this. He saw the owners getting ready for the event a few days ago. It was mainly an excuse for him to get breakfast without being scolded. It was getting a little warmer out that day Shikamaru was pretty much indifferent to the cold. It kept his mind sharp, as long as it did not get in the way of his hobbies are slacking off he was fine with it.

Still it was nice to sit by a fire and drink some apple cider while playing chess with Asuma or his father. Inspired by the thought he ordered some apple cider with a ham and cheddar cheese omelette one of his favourite breakfasts at the diner. Next to the BBQ place where Asuma would always treat them, this was Shikamaru's favourite spot to eat. Shikamaru peered out the window. It would be nice, every once in a while to have some pleasant company while eating breakfast. Choji did not really like the food they served here, so Shikamaru often ate alone here. Sometimes Asuma would come with him probably because they allowed him to smoke indoors. But he was very busy right now tracking down two newly discovered Ataksuki members dubbed "The Zombie Duo". Shikamaru sighed. The waitress gave him his breakfast; Shikamaru stirred his apple cider with a spoon, drinking in his solitude.

Where could he be? She checked all of his favourite places he usually was at. The BBQ place they would always go to, the field with the best view of the open sky. She had already checked his house and he was not there. Shikamaru where are you?

Okay if I had to do a lot of unnecessary work and if I was Shikamaru where would I be? Ino's little blonde head focused all of its brain power on the question. Try as she might she could not think of anything. Ugh. Maybe I don't know as much about Shikamaru as I thought one more reason to follow him along today. So I can talk to him and get to know him better.

He would always listen to her problems and about her life, despite looking unenthusiastic while doing it. Now that she thought about it they never would really talk about anything Shikamaru wanted to discuss or any of his problems. A terrible feeling that felt like a boulder in her stomach formed at the thought. Ino hung her head, with a frown while kicking a pile of leaves. Maybe if I had bothered to ask him how he was doing I would know if he had anyone special in his life. Well then I have no time to waste then she thought to herself she raised her head. Today is a brand new start, I am going to be a better friend, a better teammate and a better Ino. A Ino who is involved and knows what is going on in the life of all of her friends. Reenergized at the thought she continued walking past Shikamaru's house determined to find where her dear neglected friend was hiding.

Now if I were a smartass lazy ninja where would I be on a day like this? Temari scanned her surroundings. Think Temari. Think back to the letter you exchanged with him. It was the morning so I doubt he would have breakfast at the BBQ place she thought. Did Shikamaru mention going off to some diner near his house for breakfast in one of his letters?

Shikamaru had just finished his omelette. There was a little bit of apple cider left over. He finished it automatically. The habit of not leaving any food on his plate was a habit he was force-fed by his mother. He put down the money for the food, exact change, including tip. Tucked his chair in and started walking towards the door. The bell rang over the door. Shikamaru! I finally found you. It was Ino. Oh Ino, I have work to do all day. It's okay that is actually why I have came. Ino stepped into the diner. I was hoping that I could come with you and help with all of the work you have to do. Ino if you want to pick up some cute Sand guys I recommend dressing as your usual girly self. Ino felt a combination of emotions as she heard this. So he notices the way I dress, but he thinks I am some boy obsessed tramp. The mixture of feelings inside Ino earned Shikamaru a raised eyebrow. Actually I was trying a new fashion style today Shikamaru, and I was actually hoping while I was with you today we could ta-. The bell above the door rang again. Shikamaru guess who finally arrived in the leaf village. Oh Temari, hi. I was hoping you would give me a tour of your village while I .....was......here. Temari was shooting a look at Ino that could have frozen a volcano. Ino was returning the look with equal coldness. Shikamaru looked at one and then the other. They were both wearing the same black t shirt, with a silver bat on it. Is this some kind of a joke thought Shikamaru? These two here at the same time wearing the same shirt. Well I guess I should play along and see what happens. Well I suppose Ino and I suppose that Ino and I could show you around the village said Shikamaru. Sure said Ino through grinding teeth. Yeah i am down for thought said Temari. Her eyes not leaving Ino, it will give me a chance to see if all of the rumours about the declining quality of Kunoichi in the leaf village is fact or fiction. She's DEAD thought Ino and Temari.


	6. Love is War

Shikamaru was considered one of the brightest minds of his generation. He was well known for his intelligence, it allowed him to fight the toughest opponents with relative ease, as long as he could stay several steps ahead of them.

Now was definitely not one of those cases. Ino was on one side. Temari was on the other. Each shooting the darkest look at each other. I got to find a way out of this thought Shikamaru. So Shikamaru, after you are done all of your jobs for the day . I was wondering if we could head over to your house and discuss some things. Oh I am sorry Temari, but just before you walked in Shikamaru said he would come over to my place so he can tell me about all the stuff he has been up to lately. Well Shikamaru can see and talk to you anytime, I am only here in the village for a little while, and besides it is job to make sure us members of the sand are comfortable. Temari winked at Ino. Well Shikamaru what do you think. Crap. It was only a matter of time before this would happen. Despite girls being girls, Shikamaru was able to anticipate they would make this move. Gotta find an escape hatch Shikamaru thought to him.

His saviour was on the horizon. A blonde male ninja with whiskers on his checks, was walking in there direction. Hey Naruto! Naruto walked over to Shikamaru. Yaa what's up? Have you picked out a costume yet? Every graduating ninja from our class is supposed to have a costume. Well, not yet. Uhhh sorry you two but I gotta go help Naruto pick out his costume. I can come with you and help out said Ino. Its oaky I can handle it, besides I don't think you would be allowed in the guy's change room anyway. Shikamaru ran off with Naruto so quick you would think they used an escape jutsu.

Temari and Ino did not give Shikamaru as much as another glance. The two of them had their eyes deadlocked on each other. Sizing each other up, looking at each other from toe to head. Ino was quite a bit shorter then Temari. Temari looked down at her. Meeting her gaze.

She is a lot more pretty than I remembered thought Ino. She may not have my figure, but it still very nice nonetheless. Judging from what I can see, she also must get all the guys looking at her when she bends over. Guys can get stare in aw at her rear end if they are behind her, and god definitely blessed her with some big girls up front as well. She must moisturize her skin a lot; it looks great despite that dry, sandy weather.

Temari too, reflected on the appearance of the girl opposite to her. God she is short, really skinny too, this girl is built like an hourglass. All the right curves in all the right places. She must diet and work out a lot to maintain that figure of hers. That explains that tight lil rear end of hers, from the waist down she is pretty much perfect. She must be really popular with the boys; I bet her entire room is pink. Her eyes are beautiful too. Her cleavage is not exactly the biggest ever, but it definitely compliments that figure of hers. I wonder if Shikamaru ever noticed all of this, he mentioned her maybe once or twice in the letters he sent me.

Ino decided to take the initiative. What are you doing her Sand trash? What's all this business of dressing up and wanting to talk to Shikamaru? Ino was not sure if that was taking it to far. This was the girl who threw Tenten into a pile of her own weapons after beating her in the Chunin exams. She definitely had experience when it came to brawling with gals.

In case you haven't noticed there is a festival where the entire sand village has been invited to. And this festival is going on in your little village. Shikamaru and I have also been exchanging letters since our match at the Chunin exams. So he was exchanging letters with this piece of trash. I may not be talking with Shikamaru now, but at least I'm starting to learn more about him. What are you going to talk about with him, you're going to ask him to the Fall dance or something? Actually I was hoping he would ask me. But that sounds like a much better idea.

What about you? Temari fired back. Why did you want to talk to Shikamaru all day? I'm guessing those ripped jeans and black t shirt is not your usual attire. Hoping he would notice the change in fashion. Maybe dressing differently will make him realize he was actually friends with a girl the whole time, so he would ask you to the dance? Ino's teeth were grinding. That bitch. Well it doesn't matter because I'm going to be the one taking Shikamaru to the dance! Her words left her mouth before she could fully comprehend what she had just done. Oh we will se about that! You better watch yourself princess love is a battlefield.


End file.
